Laugh
by Joutsenlaulu
Summary: [George Weasley & Fred Weasley II] Kinderworte trösten. Sie lindern selbst den schlimmsten Schmerz, denn es gibt keine bessere Ablenkung als Verantwortung.


**Laugh**

_Kinderworte trösten_

„Mama, wieso lacht Papa nicht?"

Die junge Frau hielt mitten in der Rührbewegung inne und starrte entsetzt in den Topf, in dem sie gerade Nudeln weichkochte. Langsam legte sie ihren Zauberstab beiseite und drehte sich zu ihrem Sohn um. Mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck sah sie den Rothaarigen an und musste erneut feststellen, wie ähnlich er seinem Vater war. Und auch seinem Onkel.

Seufzend wischte sich Angelina Weasley ihre Hände an der Schürze trocken und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle am Tisch. Sie winkte ihren Sohn zu sich, der auch gleich angerannt kam und auf ihren Schoß kletterte.

„Weil es Mai ist, Liebling", antwortete sie ruhig und strich ihrem Sohn durch die feuerroten Haare. Noch immer lagen ihre Augen besorgt auf dem Kind, doch ihre Sorge galt nicht nur Fred, sondern auch seinem Vater. Vor allem seinem Vater.

Der Junge zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und sah seine Mutter irritiert an.

„Wieso lacht er nicht, wenn es Mai ist?"

Angelina seufzte erneut. Sie hatte gewusst, dass diese Frage eines Tages kommen würde, wenn Fred alt genug war. Nun war anscheinend der Augenblick gekommen, um es ihm zu erklären. Aber wie erklärte man einem Vierjährigen, wieso sein eigener Vater in einen Zustand verfiel, aus dem ihn nicht einmal seine eigenen Frau rausholen konnte?

Außerdem hatte ihr George versprochen, es seinem Sohn eines Tages selbst zu erzählen und die junge Mutter wollte ihm das nicht vorwegnehmen. Wenn sie ehrlich war, erleichterte sie diese Tatsache, denn sie hätte wirklich nicht gewusst, wie sie Fred, einem kleinen Kind, über Krieg und Tod erzählen sollte. Angelina wollte nicht vor der Verantwortung davonlaufen, aber dieses eine Mal war sie froh, dass ihr diese Aufgabe erspart blieb.

„Weißt du was? Wieso fragst du Papa nicht einfach, hm? Aber warte, bis der Mai vorbei ist. Dann wird er dir alles erklären." Freds Miene konnte Angelina sofort entnehmen, dass er mit dieser Antwort nicht zufrieden war. Das war aber auch kein Wunder, Kinder waren ungeduldig und wollten immer sofort alles wissen. Die Frau lächelte und gab ihrem Sohn einen Kuss auf die Wange, ehe sie ihn hochhob und auf dem Boden absetzte.

Während seine Mutter wieder mit dem Mittagessen beschäftigt war, schlich sich Fred unbemerkt aus der Küche. So leise wie möglich ging er die Treppe hoch und blieb mit aufgeregt klopfendem Herzen vor dem Zimmer seiner Eltern stehen. Er wusste, dass sein Vater dort drin war. Er verließ das Zimmer seit einer Woche nur noch zum Mittagessen und dann lachte er nicht einmal, wenn Fred ihm davon erzählte, wie er den Nachbarsjungen dazu gebracht hatte einen der Juxzauberstäbe zu benutzen und dieser sich wie erwartet in eine quiekende Gummimaus verwandelt hatte! Fred konnte sich nichts Lustigeres vorstellen, aber die Mundwinkel seines Vaters hatten nicht einmal gezuckt.

Unentschieden kaute der kleine Junge auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Er wusste, dass seine Mutter es ihm verboten hatte, seinen Vater jetzt zu stören. Doch Fred konnte nicht warten, er war viel zu neugierig! Diese Neugier überwog letztendlich und brachte den Jungen dazu, nach der Klinke zu greifen und sich leise ins Zimmer zu schleichen.

Ängstlich blickte sich der Rothaarige um und sofort entdeckte er seinen Vater am Fenster. Er saß in einem Stuhl und bewegte sich nicht. Mit leisen Schritten trat Fred näher und blieb neben dem Schaukelstuhl stehen, sodass ihn sein Vater bemerken musste. Doch dieser starrte weiterhin apathisch aus dem Fenster und zuckte nicht einmal mit den Wimpern.

„Papa?", fragte Fred schniefend und machte sich bereits darauf gefasst, aus dem Zimmer geworfen zu werden. Er hatte Angst vor seinem Vater, wenn er sich so verhielt.

Erschrocken zuckte der Kleine zusammen, als George seinen Kopf zur Seite drehte und ihn mit traurigen Augen ansah. In seinem Blick lag Verwirrung, als würde er nicht wissen, wer da neben ihm stand, obwohl es sein eigener Sohn war.

Fred verbarg eilig das Gesicht in den Händen und quiekte: „Tut mir leid!"

Dieser Satz schien George aus seiner Starre zu holen und verwundert blickte er auf Fred hinab. Was machte sein Sohn hier? Wieso war er nicht mit Angelina in der Küche? Er hatte ihr doch gesagt, dass es besser war, wenn Fred ihn nicht in diesem Zustand erlebte…

Doch wie sein eigen Fleisch und Blut neben dem Stuhl kauerte und sich vor ihm fürchtete, brach George's Herz – oder zumindest die Überreste, die davon noch übrig geblieben waren – in noch kleinere Stücke.

„Fred…", sagte er leise und sah, wie der Junge vorsichtig die Hände wegnahm und ihn mit großen Augen anblickte. George zwang sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln, obwohl sich seine Gesichtsmuskeln gegen diese ungewohnte Tätigkeit sträubten. Er hatte vergessen ehrlich zu lachen. Dabei war das früher sein größtes Erkennungszeichen gewesen. Aber nicht nur seins…

George spürte, wie ihm die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Er fühlte die Flüssigkeit heiß auf seiner kalten Haut und stumm streckte er die Hand nach Fred aus. Dieser kam nur zögernd näher, nicht wissend, was die Tränen seines Vaters zu bedeuten hatten.

Seine Mama hatte ihm oft gesagt, dass er stark sein und seinen Eltern helfen musste, also wollte Fred das auch tun. Er wollte seinem Vater helfen. Er kletterte auf den Stuhl und ließ sich, wie vorhin bei seiner Mutter, auf Georges Schoß nieder. Dort rollte er sich wie eine Katze zusammen und schmiegte sich an den größeren Körper, als würde er Schutz suchen. Dieser Verhalten erinnerte George daran, dass er hier der Vater war und von Fred nicht erwarten konnte, dass dieser verstand, was hier vor sich ging.

„Mama hat gesagt, dass du nicht lachst, weil es Mai ist", flüsterte der Kleine und sah nun nicht mehr ängstlich, eher wieder neugierig aus. Er spürte, dass es seinem Papa nicht gut ging, aber er war jetzt für ihn da. Die großen Hände des Mannes strichen behutsam über Freds Kopf und er nickte kaum merklich.

„Ja, das stimmt", erwiderte George und atmete tief durch. „Weißt du, woher du deinen Namen hast?"

Fred schüttelte den Kopf. Es gab einen Grund, weshalb er Fred hieß? Er hatte sich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, aber nun wollte er natürlich wissen, wieso das sein Name war!

„Dein Onkel hieß Fred. Er war mein Bruder. Er hätte dich sicher gerne kennengelernt…", fuhr George fort und es war das erste Mal, dass er seinen verstorbenen Bruder vor seinem Kind erwähnte.

„Ist er tot?"

Unwillkürlich zuckte George zusammen. Er wusste, dass Kinder manchmal sehr direkt sein konnten und Fred meinte es auch nicht böse, aber diese simple Frage verursachte ein schmerzhaftes Stechen in seiner Brust.

„Ja, das ist er", presste George hervor und spürte, wie sich erneut Tränen einen Weg über sein Gesicht bahnten.

„Bist du deswegen so traurig?", fragte Fred atemlos und schob seine Unterlippe vor. Sein Blick verriet genau, dass er nun auch traurig war und das brachte George dazu, sich die Tränen wegzuwischen. Er wollte nicht, dass sein Sohn wegen ihm litt, egal aus welchem Grund. Er hatte Verantwortung zu übernehmen, auch wenn er das mit dem Anbruch des fünften Monates immer wieder vergaß.

„Ja", antwortete George einfach, da er nicht wusste, was er sonst sagen sollte. Er dachte an seine besondere Bindung zu seinem Zwilling. Eine Bindung, die normale Geschwister niemals verstehen würden. Er hatte Angelina davon erzählt und diese hatte zwar verständnisvoll genickt, aber wirklich verstehen konnten das nur Zwillinge.

„Aber ich bin doch noch da…", murmelte der Junge und spielte dabei verlegen mit seinen Fingern. Unsicher blickte er zu seinem Vater hoch, doch dieser schloss nur die Arme um ihn und drückte ihn fest an sein Herz. Fred verstand nicht, was vor sich ging. Sein Daddy schluchzte und sein ganzer Körper zitterte! Außerdem fühlte es sich so an, als wolle er ihn nie wieder loslassen und so langsam bekam Fred keine Luft mehr.

„Papa…", begann er und er musste seinen Satz nicht einmal zu Ende formulieren, denn schon erlöste George ihn aus seinem Klammergriff und sah ihn schnell atmend an. Wie hatte er das seinem Sohn nur antun können?

„Es tut mir leid, Fred… ich werde dir von nun an ein besserer Vater sein, versprochen…" Wieder schlossen sich Georges Arme um den Jungen, aber diesmal behutsamer.

„Wirst du wieder lachen?", fragte der kleine Rotschopf hoffnungsvoll und strahlte George euphorisch an. George nickte zustimmend und schenkte seinem Jungen das ehrlichste Lächeln seit Jahren.

„Ich werde lachen, wann immer ich an dich denken werde."


End file.
